The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the power compensation in a machine as well as to a weaving machine comprising an apparatus of this kind.
A method and an apparatus for the control of the movement of the reed of a weaving machine is described in published German patent publication DE-A-28 08 202.
It discloses that a reed is moved back and forth with a particular cycle via two energy storers independently of the weaving machine drive, the lost energy being compensated for by a supplementary energy. It proves to be disadvantageous that the sley movement produced thereby is in every case harmonic. Matching to a general form of movement is not possible.
The apparatus disclosed in the German reference comprises a doubly-acting drive device consisting of two helical springs which are arranged on opposite sides of the reed. A piston-cylinder arrangement is provided as the supplementary energy source. It has proved to be disadvantageous that the arrangement is only effective in one direction and dampens the movement in the opposite direction.
When using such an arrangement in a weaving machine, synchronization with the cycling frequency has proved to be extremely difficult if not impossible to achieve, particularly for fast-running weaving machines.